Together Again
by roses-for-Sessho-maru
Summary: HPGWYYH Xover. Rating has gone up it is M material. Harry has left the wizarding world because of his brothers.Slash and smut. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundum Wing, Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.

The characters are out of character.

(-)There isn't anything that I can do but watch as you go.(-)

"Why are you leaving me? Is there anyway that I can make you stay? Was it something I did? Is there a way that I can change it? Draco, why are you leaving? Can we work it out?

"You're not worth my time. Did you truly believe that this would last Potter? You did, didn't you? I was only having a little fun. Goodbye Potter." Draco walked away he couldn't stay there and watch as his beloved was hurt again. He had to break it off with him, his father found out and had threatened to kill Harry. "You'll understand one day my love," Draco whispered. He hadn't seen the shadow walk into the room that he had left Harry in.

"Come on Harry, let's go. Duo and the others will understand."

"Herro, I don't know if I can. How are you going to explain who I am? Duo will think that you were cheating on him, I can't be responsible for breaking you two up. You can't do that to me," Harry sobbed. Herro gathered Harry up in his arms and held him as he cried.

"You let me worry about what the others will think. You just worry about pulling yourself back together. Harry the only reason you stayed was for him. Now he's gone, you promised you'd come home if anything diminished you and him. He has, come on let's get you all packed. You've finished school and I want to make sure that my brother is alright." The two packed all of Harry's things and left Hogwarts, there wasn't anything left for Harry there. Hermione and Ron had only been friends with him for the attention, Dumbledore had been using him so that he wouldn't have to get his hands dirty. Dumbledore had made a fake prophecy. Herro had been one of the few who had supported Harry through everything that had happened.

"Where are we going Herro?" Harry asked as they walked through Hogsmeade. Herro watched Harry as he drug his feet as they walked.

"We're going to Japan, Harry. We'll be living with Master Genkai, Kurama has already talked to her. You know he's waiting to see you again," Herro replied.

"How are we getting there?"

"Flying, Quatre's paid for the tickets. They are waiting for us at a hotel. I don't think Genkai would appreciate it if four men she doesn't know were at her temple without you, me or Kurama with them." Harry nodded and they walked to the airport leaving the wizarding world behind along with Harry's heart.

////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Duo Maxwell was waiting for his boyfriend to return from England. Herro hadn't told anyone why he had gone. Duo was nervous, Quatre had said that Herro had gotten two plane tickets back to Japan. Why would he need two unless he was bringing someone back. Who would Herro know in England that he would be bringing back with him? Wufei had gone with Duo to escort all three of them back. The pair watched as Herro and a shorter male walked over to them. The shorter male clang to Herro's arm even though Duo was never aloud to.

"Herro!" Duo pulled Herro into a hug making the other male let go of his Herro.

"Duo, would you mind letting me go? I have to grab Harry's and my stuff," Herro said. When Duo let go of Herro, Herro walked off to grab the bags. Duo turned around and glared at Harry.

"So, who exactly are you and why were you all over my Herro?" Duo glared at Harry as he asked. Harry sat down on the bench and pulled his knees up to bury his head in them.

"Harry, come on Kurama wanted to see you when we got here. Harry, what's wrong?" Hero asked. Duo watched as Harry flung himself at Herro sobbing.

"I want to go back to England. I'm already ruining everything," Harry sobbed. Herro had no clue what made Harry so upset since he had left.

"Harry, what is there left in England for you? The idiot left, Remus and Sirius are at Genkai's temple waiting for you. I know Kurama's waiting to see you again along with Master Genkai," Herro said trying to calm Harry down. Herro looked at Duo and Wufei for help, Duo looked ready to cry and Wufei was as emotionless as ever. They'd be no help.

"Duo, Chang I would like to introduce you to Harry, my younger brother. He's been studying in England for the past nine years. Harry this is my boyfriend Duo Maxwell and our friend Chang, Wufei." Herro watched as Duo's face clouded over in shame.

"Herro, I thought he was another lover. I should have known to trust you but you never told us that you had a sibling."

"I have two siblings Harrison James Potter and Shuuichi Minamino or as everyone else calls him Kurama. Duo, I'd never do something that would hurt you. We've bee together for four years now, I love you," Herro said.

"Herro, how often have you spoken of Kurama or myself?" Harry asked. Herro watched as Duo and Wufei tried to remember of he had ever mentioned those two names.

"Only once, Quatre walked in when I was on the phone with the pair of you. He caught the ending of our conversation and thought the same thing Duo did. It took three hours to convince him we were siblings."

"Yeah, we really don't look that much alike. Though I find if you grow your hair out it lays straight. Now please can I go back to England, I just want to forget about Draco but being here isn't going to help. They'll look all over for me, you know they will." Harry watched Herro for a second before he realized that there was no way Herro was going to let him go back . At least not before he could arrange for Kurama and himself to be there with him. Harry sighed before nodding, Herro smirked before walking towards the door listening to Duo ramble on about whatever he did while Herro was in England. Harry and Wufei brought up the rear, Harry wondering when he'd be able to head back to England or if he'd have to stay in Japan with Master Genkai forever.

/////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Kurama was a nervous wreck by the time Yusuke and Kuzama arrived at Master Genkai's. He called them all there but he had no idea as to how he was going to explain everything. Herro had called an hour ago saying Harry and he arrived in Japan and would be there when they could.

"Hey Kurama, why did you call everyone here? Hell even Koenma and Botan are here," Yusuke asked. Kurama sighed, turning around to face everyone.

"I imagine its time that I came clean with my past. My real parents were Lily and James Potter, they died and I was sent here to my aunt who now poses as my mother. I have two brothers Harry Potter and Herro Yuy. Harry and Herro grew up here with our grandmother until nine years ago when Harry was taken to England to study and Herro was taken to be trained. The three of us are fully trained wizards all being of nineteen years old. Yoko's soul somehow found it's way to England. All of us have a little bit of his power being from the same womb. Herro is a Gundum pilot and has four friends. Harry's the savior of the wizarding world having killed Tom Riddle or Lord Voldemort. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were friends of my parents and are resting in one of the rooms here. Harry and Herro will be here when ever they get here." Kurama looked at all the people that he had asked to be there trying to see if they believed him. Yukina had heard stories from Genkai about the two while Botan and Koenma were both from the spirit world so they knew most of it. The only reason they were there was so Koenma wouldn't try to bring them in as spirit detectives.

"Fuck, you can't be serious Kurama. There's no way that you could be a wizard and have two siblings. Are you on some type of drugs that make you go crazy or something?" Yusuke asked.

"I hope not, but if he is can I go back to England?" They all turned so that they could get a look at the person who said that. Standing in the doorway was a short male figure with shoulder length black hair and glowing emerald eyes. Kurama chuckled before waking over to him and pulling the young man into a hug.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundum Wing, Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.

(-)What's left for me now?(-)

"Even if I was on drugs, which I'm not, I don't think I'd be able to send you back to England knowing how much that place hurt you."

"Why does everyone think they can dictate my life? You and Herro are doing exactly what the Headmaster was doing." Herro walked in behind Harry and gathered him in his arms rubbing Harry's back to try and calm him down.

"We really do want what is best for you Harry. Everyone who truly cares for you is here. Herro, Master Genkai, myself, Remus, Sirius and Severus they are all here. Well Severus will be tomorrow he's in China at the moment I'm afraid," Kurama said. Harry looked around and blushed when he noticed everyone was watching him.

"Hi," Harry said before hiding his red face in Herro's neck. Almost everyone laughed only Hiei and Wufei didn't.

"How about we introduce everyone?" Herro asked getting everyone seated in the living room. Harry sat between Herro and Kurama, whose teams sat on the other side of them.

"Who wants to start first?" Harry asked.

"Hiei is the one with the sword, Urameshi, Yusuke is in green, Kuwabara, Kuzama is the other red head. Botan's in pink, Yukina's in blue and Koenma's the only one I haven't introduced. He's the Prince of the spirit world, Kurama introduced.

"Duo Maxwell has the braid; Quatre Winner is the blond; Chang, Wufei is the Chinese one and Trowa Barton's the only one who hasn't been introduced," Herro said.

"I'm Harry Potter, on my right is Kurama and on my left is Yuy, Herro. I'm only introducing them because they forgot to. Master Genkai owns the shrine and is our grandmother on our father's side but she wont let us call her grandma. Can I go and see Siri and Remmy now?" Kurama chuckled before getting up to show Harry where his godparents were. Harry knocked on the door before entering, he stood in the doorway watching the two men he looked up to as fathers sleep. Sirius looked more relaxed than Harry ever remembered seeing him and Remus didn't look as sickly as he did in the past. Harry's eyes started to cloud over with tears looking at the two he thought he had lost. Dumbledore had told him that Voldemort had killed Remus, Sirius and Severus. Severus and Harry had been able to put the past behind them and form a relationship of sorts. Severus turned out to be Harry's mentor and when he disappeared Harry turned to Draco for support. Harry's sobs woke both Remus and Sirius. Remus looked towards the door and saw Harry standing there sobbing. Remus was up in a second and beside Harry wrapping him in a hug. Harry had always been Remus' cub to see him again after he had been told he'd been killed by his uncle was amazing. Sirius and Remus had run to Japan where Harry had been raised.

"How are you here? Siri and I had been told that your uncle had killed you. My beautiful, sweet, perfect, little cub, I've missed you," Remus said with tears clouding his voice. Sirius was sitting on the bed tears falling down his cheeks as he looked at his godson in his mates arms. He didn't want to wake if this was a dream. Harry laughed bitterly at Remus' statement.

"Dumbledore told me that Voldemort had gotten hold of you two. I had beaten myself up thinking that I hadn't been able to save you." Remus picked Harry up and carried him over to the bed, where Sirius wrapped them both in a hug. Harry told them about how Dumbledore, Hermione and the Weasley's had been using him, and about Draco. Sirius was ready to go back to England to kill anyone who had hurt Harry.

"So with Voldemort gone what do you plan on doing?" Remus asked. When he didn't receive an answer he looked down on his shoulder where Harry's head rested to see him asleep. Remus carried Harry out to the main room to find out where Harry would be staying. He noticed the tension in the room between the two groups, it was obvious that even though Kurama and Herro were related the groups would take a while to trust each other. "Hello, I'm wondering where Harry will be sleeping seeing as he's asleep now. I thought it best that he go to his own room where neither mine nor Sirius' nightmares will wake him." Remus watched as Herro stood to show him.

"He'll be in the room he had growing up. He's actually right next to you and I imagine that he'd have nightmares as well. Especially after everything he has been through. Come on I'll show you where his room is while I show my friends where they will be sleeping as well," Herro said.

By the time Severus arrived at the shrine the next day Yusuke and Kuzama had gone home, Wufei and Trowa were outside sparring, Duo was watching Herro work, Quatre was talking to Remus and Sirius, Kurama was helping Yukina, Hiei was hiding in the trees, Master Genkai was watching the two pilots spar, Koenma and Botan were in the spirit world and Harry was still asleep.

"Severus, he's still alive," Remus exclaimed as Severus walked through the door.

"Who is still alive Lupin?"

"Harry's still alive. Hes sleeping in his room right now, but he's here Severus, he's here," Remus replied to Severus' question. Severus sat down next to Quatre and stared ahead towards the kitchen.

"How is he still alive? I saw his body laying in the cupboard at the muggle's house."

"Dumbledore wanted everyone I cared about to believe me gone so that he could control them better. He did the same thing to me with you three. It back fired on him once I killed Voldemort," Harry said walking into the dinning room fully dressed and ready to face the day. Severus watched as Harry reached the table before sitting beside Remus.

"It's good to see you alive and well. What's this about Voldemort?" Severus asked.

"I was able to defeat him finally. I finished the spell and potion we were working on after you disappeared and tried it out the first chance I got. Turns out we were right all along," Harry replied stopping every now and then to sip his tea.

"How did you fair without anyone Harry?"

"I fell into a depression that my brothers and Draco helped me out of. Draco and I started dating, we split up yesterday actually," Harry answered.

"Harry, will you come spar for a while? Yoko wants to show off a little," Kurama asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundum Wing, Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.

(-)How much longer can I wait for you?(-)

"Of course." Harry followed Kurama outside and got ready. Herro stopped typing when his brothers came outside followed by anyone who was inside.

"What are the rules?" Herro asked.

"First one knocked out? Hate to disappoint anyone," Harry answered. Wufei and Trowa stopped to watch what was going on. As the sparring match started spells were fired, plants were used and weapons were utilized. Anything to get an upper hand over the opponent. In the end the match was drawn to a close as both fighters were injured and barely standing, it was a draw.

"Hate to have them team up against a shared rival," Duo said to no one in particular. Agreement went through the shrine. Severus handed Harry and Kurama potions to help heal their wounds.

"That was brilliant Kiddo. No wonder Voldemort is gone if that's how you fought against him. I don't think anyone would stand a chance," Sirius said proudly. Remus wrapped his arms around Harry and Held him.

"I'm still trying to get used to the thought of you still being alive cub. I thought I'd never be able to hold you again," Remus whispered.

"I understand Remy. After all we are a pack are we not? It just happens to be growing is all." Harry said looking out over the crowd at the shrine. Remus nodded his head before letting Harry go.

"Did you finish your animagus training?" Sirius asked.

"I did, only Herro and I face the same problem of being a multi-animagus. With at least twelve forms each at the present time," Harry answered smiling. Remus and Sirius' shock was shown on their faces while Severus had blinked twice before raising his eyebrow in question.

"What? You don't believe me oh greasy git?" Harry teased.

"No, I don't believe you Mr. Potter," Severus said. The next thing anyone knew a wolf cub stood where Harry was followed by a cobra, a tiger, a silver fox, a snow leopard, a black lab puppy, a phoenix, a dragon, a unicorn, a mouse and a jaguar. Harry stayed as a jaguar before walking off into the woods.

"Well that was unexpected," Duo said. Herro snorted before pulling Duo's braid. Duo slkid into Herro's lap staring at him. Harry said that you could do that too. How come you've never showed us any of the cool tricks that we now know you can do?"

"I didn't think that you would be able to understands all that I had to go through to get the powers under control. Harry, Kurama and I share magic. Although Kurama doesn't have the high magical strength like Harry and I but than again we don't have thew same demon strength the Kurama does," Herro answered Duo. The Gundum Pilots were looking at Herro in shock. Hiei jumped out of the trees with an angry jaguar stalking after him.

"What did you do Hiei?" Kurama asked. Hiei glared at his teammate, the cat nudged Hiei forward. Harry transformed back and pushed Hiei closer to Kurama.

"He wants to tell you something, yet doesn't know how you'll take it," Harry said explaining his actions.

"I'll try to stay as calm as possible Hiei, you should know that by now." Hie watched as Harry lead everyone else back into the house.

"I hadn't used my wish from the dark tournament until recently. I noticed how much you and Yoko seemed to be pinning for your mate. Koenma has spent the last week getting Kuronue accustomed to living again," Hiei told Kurama.

"You did that for me Hiei? Why?"

"You were the only one to take the time to get to know me before you even thought of judging me. Your brother caught me talking to Kuronue in the forest. He's waiting for you." Hiei took off before Kurama could say anything. Kurama walked into the forest following his brother's scent. He came to a clearing where his mate stood. Kurama couldn't believe that his mate was finally back where he belonged.

"Kuronue," he whispered.

"I don't suppose I know you?" Kuronue asked. Kurama laughed before he let Yoko out.

"I should hope you know me, my beautiful mate."

"Yoko! How come you were a red head?" Kuronue asked the man before him.

"After you died I fell into a depression and was killed. I fled into the human world and bound my soul with a child in his mother's womb. The red head is also known as Shuuchi or Kurama," Yoko explained. Kuronue nodded and engulfed his mate in a hug that both had been in need of for a while.

"So I'll need to get to know the Shuuchi part of you won't I, Yoko?"

"Yes love, he's wanted to be able to meet the man I've been pinning for since we reached fifteen. But I see no rush to get back to the shrine right yet so there's time for us to have time for ourselves to do whatever our hearts desire," Yoko purred.

Harry waited until sunset before heading out to find his brother, the other demon and Hiei. Harry came across Yoko and his mate in the throws of passion before he rann off to find Hiei. Harry followed Hiei's scent to the bottom of a tree.

"You want to talk about it?" Harry asked the shadow in the tree. Hiei jumped down to sit beside Harry on the forest floor.

"What's there to talk about? I helped a friend out, now I'm alone again," Hiei answered glaring off into the forest.

"You'll never be alone. You'll always have Kurama, even if he does have his mate back. Kurama has never been able to just forget about people, it's just who he is. You also have your other friends and your sister. Before you ask how I know Kurama told Herro and I. He needed someone to vent to when you were being stubborn. Hiei, you don't need to be alone anymore, everyone here will help you out the best they can. You only need to talk to them. Now come on in you missed supper and Yukina is worried," Harry said. He leaned over and kissed Hiei's cheek before getting up and heading back to the shrine. Hiei sat there for a moment with his hand on his cheek and butterflies in his stomach before following Harry. Severus noticed right away that something had gone on between Harry anad Hiei as the later sat close to Harry, as if he was guarding the young wizard. Through the evening until Harry went to bed Hiei made sure that Harry was safe. It wasn't until Harry went to bed that Severus was able to talk to Hiei.

"I hope you don't plan on hurting Harry. He's had enough hurt to last a life time," Severus told Hiei. "If so much as one hair on his head is touched without his permission than I'll kill you so quick." Hiei nodded to show that he understood what Severus was talking about.

"He is Kurama's brother and has reached out to me. I see no reason for any harm to come to Harry for me. He has offered his friendship and trust to me, something I feel he wouldn't normally do after just meeting someone," Hiei told the people gathered in the room. Yoko and Kuronue walked in the room after Hiei finished talking.

"If I didn't know any better I would say that you had found a mate Hiei," Yoko teased his friend. Hiei glared and snorted as he walked out of the room.

"Some of us don't have the pleasure of the security of a mate fox," Hiei said over his shoulder. Yoko smiled sadly at the back of his friend. Kuronue wrapped his arms around Yoko's waist, his wings wrapping around his mate to protect him from these strangers.

"May I ask who the pair of you are?" Remus asked the two demons standing in front of them.

Please review


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundum Wing, Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.

(-)All that's left to do is wait.(-)

"My name is Yoko Kurama and this is my mate Kuronue. Before you ask yes I am a part of Kurama, who is like a mixture between Shuuchi Minamino and me." Yoko flashed them a smile before walking off to Kurama's room to spend the night there before going to the Minamino residence in the morning. Slowly everyone retired to bed until only Severus and Hiei were left awake. Severus was researching ways to take the pain out of a werewolves transformation and Hiei was outside in a tree that was parallel to Harry's window. He couldn't figure out why Yoko would say such a thing about Harry being his mate. There were four steps to finding a mate.

Step One: Feeling a bond with the person. Even of you have only just met them. Okay so Hiei had felt the bond form with four different people during introductions. They had been Trowa, Quatre, Harry and Wufei. Was it possible that he had a mate for each demon that he was?

Strep Two: There is a distinct scent that a mate gives off that allows the demon to recognize potential mates. That started a week after step one.

Step Three: Attraction between the demon and the potential mate. This is where the mate decides if the demon is good enough.

Step Four: The ability to conceive children. The submissive in the relationship must be able to bare children. It is important for the bloodlines to carry on. The whole process takes up to a month at the most. Could he Hiei actually have a mate out there? Was the reason he'd never met them was the were human?

Hiei stayed outside of Harry's window until two when the wizard started having nightmares. He thrashed around muttering about sparing them how it was him he wanted, Hiei tried to calm Harry down but nothing seemed to work. Harry woke screaming from the nightmare, once he saw Hiei he flung himself at him sobbing. Hiei held Harry as he cried, Hiei had never been emotional but to see Harry crying made his heartache.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Hiei asked once Harry had calmed down some.

"Voldemort came back to life. He found out I was here and decided to attack, he killed everyone right in front of me. Ignoring my pleading to stop, I was powerless to stop him as I had just given birth to a baby girl. Once everyone was dead he came over to me and took my child. She cried and cried as Voldemort tortured her. He turned to me as he stabbed our daughter, I watched as she died not even a day old," Harry told Hiei. He stayed in Hiei's arms until he fell asleep around five. Hiei place Harry under the covers before leaving the room through the door and headed next door where Remus and Sirius slept. Hiei knocked on the door and waited until a naked Sirius opened the door.

"Hiei?" Sirius asked while rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Get dressed and meet me in the library in twenty minutes with Remus," Hiei demanded. Hr turned to go and get Severus when Severus walked towards Hiei.

"I assume this has to do with Harry" Severus asked stopping in front of Hiei, who nodded. The pair walked to the library, both lost in their own thoughts. When Remus and Sirius showed up Hiei explained Harry's dream. Severus walked to a bookshelf, grabbing the family tree of the Potters.

"What are you doing Snape?" Sirius asked.

"Looking to see if any of Harry's relatives were seers. It could explain the dream."

"Genkai is very spiritually aware. If that helps any," Hiei informed them. They worked through the dream. Harry's always felt powerless when he is unable to help his friends," Sirius said.

AN--- Sorry the chapter is so short I'm getting ready for my grandfather's funeral on the tenth. Please Review.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundum Wing, Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.

(-) Can't you see that I'm wilting away?(-)

"Harry's always felt powerless when he is unable to help his friends," Sirius said.

"And Voldemort was his main attacker. So it makes sense that his self-conscious showed his attacker as someone that he has had to defend himself against. The only part that doesn't make sense is the part about the child," Remus explained.

"Harry let it slip that it wasn't just his child, it was mine as well," Hiei informed them.

"It could be Harry's way of seeing what he doesn't want to happen and than push everyone away so that it doesn't. Or Harry could be a seer, but why would he see so far into the future? That would take almost a year to come to pass if not longer," Severus announced. The four of them stayed in the library trying to figure out what was going on with Harry. They left when everyone started waking up. Hiei was surprised to see that Harry was one of the first to wake. He was sitting at the kitchen table talking to Heero.

"It seems that every time I have something good going for me Voldemort some how ends up messing everything up," Harry whispered.

"Harry the only way that he would be able to mess up your life now is if you let that dream get to you. We both know that you have already defeated him and that you bound his soul in hell so that there was no way that he would be able to come back. So it is highly unlikely that the dream you had was a true vision, it could have been just a nightmare," Heero explained to his brother. Harry got up and walked over to the window staring at the forest pondering what Heero had said.

"Do you think that it might have some truth in it? What if there is someone out there who is after me? How am I suppose to hide when I don't know what I'm hiding from?" Harry said panicking.

"Harry you should calm down. I don't think you have to worry about that just yet. You said yourself that it wasn't to happen until after you had given birth and unless you're already pregnant you still have awhile before it even begins to come to pass," Heero said soothingly.

I'm sorry that it's so short, I've hit a writer's block. Please review anyway and thank you for all your reviews for the last couple chapters.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundum Wing, Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.

(-)Why do I feel as if I must hide myself from you?(-)

"I don't think I am, and I'm pretty sure Kurama would have told me by now if I was. I still can't help but worry that they will come after everyone that I love."

"Harry, don't you dare withdrawal from us. My friends and I have seen battle, we've fought and killed. All of us are trained in different forms of fighting. Kurama and his friends have all fought and killed some of them for longer than others. Even those who came here to be a little closer to you, even though they had been told you were dead, have had to fight. You've got people who love you and those who want to get to know you, so don't you dare push us away," Heero stated staring at Harry all the while.

"Fine but don't expect me to stay here when I learn who is out there after me. I hate the thought of any of you in danger," Harry whispered through tears. Heero got up from his seat and walked around the table so that he could pull his brother into a hug. That was the scene that Kurama and Kuronue walked in on.

"Heero, Harry, what's wrong?" Kurama asked.

"Nothing that you have to worry about. Besides don't you have someone to introduce to Shori?" Harry asked teasingly. Kurama blushed before smiling up at the bat demon at his side.

"I just hope that you two don't mind not seeing Aunt Shori today."

"Not at all, I have things that have to be done before I can even think of relaxing," Heero answered with Harry nodding along. Kurama put a glamor on Kuronue before the pair of them walked out of the house. Heero and Harry spent most of the day working around the shrine, doing chores that they had done while they had lived there. Heero's friends spent the day getting used to being around everyone that was at the shrine. Wufei seemed to be the most relaxed at the shrine he had even asked if there was anything that he could do to help out around the shrine, Genkai had made sure that the jobs he did couldn't be called women's work. She didn't think he would appreciate dusting or doing the laundry.

Remus and Sirius spent the day sight seeing around Tokyo. While Severus stayed in his potions lab that had once been a spare bedroom. He was trying to see if there was anyway that he could make the transformation between human and wolf for a werewolf any less painful. It was why Severus had been in China for the past five months. Even though the wolfbanes potion was working out well he wanted to be able to make it even better. Severus had been looking into making better for the past few years, actually ever since Remus had come to Hogwarts to teach.

It wasn't until the next day that Sirius and Remus decided to sit Harry down and talk to him about what Hiei had told them. They wanted to see if Severus and Hiei would like to join them when they talked to Harry.

Please Review! Sorry it's so short and that it's so late. Hope you like it.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundum Wing, Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.

(-)Did you have to comfront me so?(-)

Sirius, Remus, Severus and Hiei sat around the kitchen table waiting ofr Harry to awaken so that they could talk about his nightmare. They hadn't been waiting longer than fifteen minutes before Harry walked into the kitchen still disheavled from sleep. Harry knew as soon as he saw who was in the rrom it would be a while before he could do what he wanted to do for the day. He nodded and lead the group to his room where they wouoldn't be disturbed.

"Harry, we want to talk to you about the nightmare you had a couple nights ago. Do you remember the one that we're talkoing about?" Remus asked. He was seated with Sirius at the head of Harry's bed, Severus sat on the chair by the desk, Hiei stood by the door, and Harry sat with his back againt the wall near the end of his bed.

"Yes I know exactly the one that you're talking about. It's the one where Voldemort kills everyone. I told Hiei about it and imagine he told you three because it's easy to see that you care about me and are not worried about everything else at the monent," Harry answered.

"Harry what do you think the dream means?" Severus asked.

"That there is someone out there looking for me and trying to break me in a way that Voldemort. What I want to know is if it's Dumbledore or someone else," Harry told the group. They all looked like they were running everything through their heads measuring everything up.

"If ti is Dumbledore, do you know the lengths that he will go through to get Harry back?" Hiei asked. The wizards looked towards the demon as if they had forgotten that he was there. Harry was the first to answer the question.

"He'll stop at nothing if he really wants me back." Hiei stared at Harry going through everything he had learned about Harry in the last few days. He understood that if anything Harry would be like him and leave before anything happened to his family and friends. Harry looked back at Hiei and nodded that his understanding of him was correct. Remus, Severus and Sirius left the room so that Hiei could deal with Harry.

"Are you just going to leave everyone here to worry about you? Kurama and Heero would drive everyone crazy, they would probably track you down and bring everyone with them."

"You have no idea what you're talking about. When was the last time you really talked to someone without hiding who you are? How many times have you actually talk to Yukina as her brother and not just some stranger?" Harry yelled at Hiei.

"Fine you want me to anwser the questions. You and Kurama are the only ones that I don't hide from, and I've nevertalked to Yukina as a brother. Would you ever tell someone as innocent as her that her brother is someone who has killed just to sirvive?"

"You are a fool you know that, Yukina is a demon as well. I'm sure that she would understand and be glad that she was able to get to know her brother." Harry got up and walked over to Hiei. He wrapped his arms around Hiei and rested his head in the juncture between his shoulder and chin. Hiei hesitantly wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. "Hiei you have to tell her, she will spend the rest of her life looking for someone who is right in front of her and when she finds out the truth after many, many years that is when she will hate you," Harry whispered. They stayed like that until someone knocked on the door drawing them both from their thoughts.

"Are you two coming to eat any time soon?" Remus' voice came through the door.

"I thought he was in here with us?" Harry asked. The pair of them left the room and went to eat with everyone. Hiei seemed to be thinking over everything that Harry had said because he was so distracted he ran into Quatre who was exiting the kitchen as he was entering.

AN:

If you have any idea where you would like to see the story go tell me. There are somethings that I will NOT be changing.

1. Harry/Hiei/Quatre pairing not changing it.

2. Lucius is the main enemy and will show up soon.

3. Severus is Harry's mentor

4. There will be Mpreg in the fic some where.

So any other ideas will be welcome and who you want to see Serverus, Wufei and Trowa with would also be helpful.

Please review


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundum Wing, Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.

IF YOU HAVEN'T READ CHAPTER 7 PLEASE DO SO AS THE NOTE HAS BEEN REPLACED.PLEASE DO NOT COMPLAIN ABOUT MISSING CHAPTER 7.

(-)Why do you have to be here now?(-)

"I'm sorry I was just coming to see if you two were going to eat with us or if you wanted some food brought up to you. May I ask what you are staring at?" Quatre asked the demon after he had helped him up from the floor.

"Why wouldn't we want to eat with everyone else?" Hiei asked the blonde in front of him. Quatre smiled at him and laughed.

"Who knows maybe you were having a very in depth conversation and would rather continue without the distraction of about twelve other people. At least that is what I would want if I just wanted to sit and talk with someone." Quatre smiled at Hiei as if they had been friends for a while, but them again that was just how Quatre was.

"Are you two going to stand in the doorway all night or do you plan on eating with the rest of us?" Duo asked from the table where everyone except Kurama and Kuronue were still at his aunt's house visiting and explaining everything to her. Quatre and Hiei went over to the table and sat down. Everyone was soon in a conversation about the best way to defend and attack.It wasn't too long before they noticed that there seemed to be someone on the shrine grounds that shouldn't. Severus git up from the table and walked outside to see who had showed up uninvited. Standing out front of the shrine was Draco Malfoy. Who no one how he had gotten to the shrine when no one would have told him where they were located.

"What are you doing here Malfoy come to see if you could hurt Harry more than you already have?" Sirius asked. He and Remus had followed Severus out when he hadn't immediately come back inside.

"I just wanted Harry to know what father is up to and, that I'm sorry that I followed my father instead of staying beside him like I said I would. I want to explain why I left him even though I said that I would always be there for him. Could I please talk to him? I'll even beg if that is what you want."

"You make it sound like I would care why you left me and what your father plans to do?," Harry said from behind his mentors.

"Harry, please I was able to find you because father has a tracking charm on you that some how only he can take off. Harry you have to listen to me. Father has plans that have already been set into motion. He's taking over the wizarding world faster than You-Know-Who, you have to come back even Dumbledore, weasel and Granger have even admitted to the fact that we need you. Father plans on not only taking on the wizarding world but the muggle and demon worlds too. Although how he plans to do the last one is sounding impossible, but than again this is my father."

"Do you really think that we should be talking about this if your father has a charm on me, who knows what other charms could possibly be on me," Harry said. Draco was lead to a room where only Remus, Sirius and Severus stayed with him. Harry had a point and they thought it would be best if Draco told those that had already dealt with Lucius Malfoy so that the information would be taken some what serious and not as a ploy to get Harry back. Although that could be what Draco was doing.

"My father doesn't believe that I would go behind his back to find Harry and tell him everything. My father found out that Harry and I were together and threatened to kill him if I didn't leave him and marry some pure blood girl and have a heir. I've been married since yesterday to Pansy Parkinson and am expected back tomorrow with a deed to a house that I will buy for her wedding present from my father. Anyway father has all light supporters marked so that he'll be able to tell where they go and call them like You-Know-Who did. He plans on getting Harry to stay away from England and if he some much as steps foot with in Europe he will kill him. Father plans on killing Harry sooner rather than later so I thought I would warn Harry no to get pregnet or father will be here after he gives birth." Draco took one look at the three in front of him and left with out waiting for them to say anything.

Please review


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundum Wing, Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.

(-)Can't things just go smoothly?(-)

After Harry and the others had been told what Draco said, Harry locked himself in his room for a week. He wanted to hide from the truth and the fact that it had been Draco Malfoy who had to tell him. Harry could honestly say that he was not over the blond any more than he was when Heero had come to get him. When Harry emerged from his room everyone acted like he was glass and would break. If anything this seemed to get Harry angry until at supper he blew up at everybody.

"Although Draco may have shown his self here where I thought I could not be reached does not mean that I have to be treated like glass. Yes seeing him hurt as much as it did when he left me. We do how ever have more important things that have to be taken care of. Remmy, Siri, Sev did you three tell them anything about Draco Malfoy and his father?"

"They all have been told and agree that we will help you in anyway that we can. Harry there is something else, it seems that because of your dream you and Hiei's mating process has already started. We were also told that Quatre has been added in on it, so it's the three of you. You'll have to get all the information from Hiei and Quatre who have already started their courting," Remus answered. The group had decided that Remus should be the one to tell Harry about what was going on, concerning the mating.

Harry nodded and decided that he should go and find the two that his life would be tied to until he died. It didn't take Harry very long to find Hiei and Quatre, as they had wanted him to find them. If it hadn't been for the fact that Hiei had clearly not wanted anyone but his mates around the group would have followed Harry to see how he would take the news that Hiei had for him.

"So I guess the three of us should sit down and actually talk to each other and find out all those deep dark secrets that you wouldn't tell anyone unless they were the only person that you thought you couldn't live without?" Harry asked walking into the forest where Hiei had set up a place for him and his mates to be alone. The three of them sat down and told each other of what their lives had been like up until that point in time. Over the next week they answered questions that they had like favorite color, food, etc. It was easier to see where they would clash and where they would blend.

If it wasn't for the fact that Hiei had to be called away they would have thought that the rest of the world had forgotten about them. It was only when Hiei had been called away on a mission that Harry and Quatre came out of the forest and noticed the changes that happened around the shrine. It seemed that Wufei had developed a little crush on the resident potions master and said potions master was trying to ignore the Chinese boy. Harry wouldn't let Severus give up on what he knew could be the best thing in his life.

"Sev, if you don't sit down and talk to Wufei I will literally lock you in a closet with him. I know the best places in this place to lock you so that you wouldn't be able to come out until you at least talk and get to know Wufei. Why are you so against getting to know him?"

"It isn't that I don't want to get to know the boy. There are so many things that could stand in the way of any relationship that would blossom between the pair of us. If you take into consideration the age difference, along with that fact that there is no way I can give him the life that he so obviously deserves. I couldn't be able to protect him and give him the children that a person like him should be able to have."

"Severus, you really should talk to him and let him know all of your insecurities. He thinks that it is something that he did. I overheard him talking with Quatre last night when I was going to bed. Yes, before you ask we now share my room and that was where they were talking."

"Harry, do you really think that I would even stand a chance with the young man?"

"I think that you stand a great chance to be with me all you have to do is get over the thoughts you seem to be having," Wufei said from the doorway. Harry left the room leaving the two for them to talk. "You aren't too old and the age difference doesn't bother. I have enough money that I'll be able to support the pair of us. As for children we can always adopt if it gets that far. If I can protect myself for this long and you are still alive I'm sure we can protect ourselves and each other just fine. Any other things that are bothering you about this relationship?" Severus shook his head and pulled Wufei into a kiss.

Please review!!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundum Wing, Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.

(-)What do I have to do to get you to notice me?(-)

"You do realize that once Wufei and Severus get together that, that leaves very few of us to up and go on different missions?" Duo pointed out to the other pilots that were seated around the kitchen table.

"Actually something tells me that where Wufei has something to come home to he will make sure that the war is over with soon. After all who wants to be away from the person that you have come to care about," Quatre told Duo. Heero and Trowa both saw the logic in what Quatre was talking about. Heero because he had Duo and would be crushed if anything happened to him, Trowa because he knew that he wanted this war to be over so that his sister would be safe.

It took a week for Hiei and everyone else to get back. Kuronue had decided to go with them but that seemed to only distract them and cause serious injury. Hiei made it to Harry and Quatre's room before he decided that it was time that he collapsed. Harry and Quatre made quick work of fixing up Hiei's wounds and getting him tucked into bed. The pair of them watched over Hiei until he woke up two days later. Hiei woke up just in time for his team to go on another mission that Harry and Quatre refused to let him go on.

Harry had Hiei pinned to the bed to keep him from going anywhere, Hiei leaned up and kissed Harry to try and get him to let go. It wasn't long before the pair of them were fighting for dominance over each other in the kiss. Quatre wandered over to the bed and broke the kiss between the two and quickly kissed both of them before he explained that even though Hiei couldn't go out on his mission, he stilled was able to go on his. He hoped to be back within a couple of days but things don't always workout and things do come up unexpected. 

He bid the pair of them goodbye and left with Wufei to go on the mission leaving those left behind worried and feeling useless. Severus worked on his potions while Harry and Hiei talked and bonded with one another at a full level. They had been unable to wait for Quatre as Hiei had gone into a type of a heat. 

Please Review!!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundum Wing, Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.

Smut in this chapter between Harry, Hiei and Quatre

(-)Can I finally have what is rightfully mine?(-)

When Quatre came home after his mission he found out that Hiei was still in his heat and that the bond had to be completed between the two of them rather quickly, or else something that Hiei didn't want to talk about would happen. Quatre walked into the room that he, Harry and Hiei were sharing. He went over to where Harry was lying in the bed. He leaned over and pressed his lips to Harry's getting a response from the wizard. Harry and Quatre fought for dominance with Quatre winning and pushing Harry on his back and straddling Harry pressing their erections together. Making both of them moan, Harry kept pushing his hips against Quatre trying to get friction to ease the ache that he was feeling. Hiei walked into the room and stripped off his clothes as he watched his mate's try and get each other off. Hiei walked over to Quatre and ran his hands over him. Hiei and Harry worked very quickly to get Quatre naked and the sheet off of Harry so that it would be skin on skin contact between the three of them. Harry passed Quatre the lube so that he could prepare Harry, while Hiei made sure that he had lube so that he could fulfill the bond between himself and Quatre. Hiei and Quatre gently prepared their bottom so that there would be minimum amount of pain felt. Quatre slowly pushed into Harry and held still while he felt the pain as Hiei filled him. Hiei waited until both Harry and Quatre got used to the feeling before starting the rhythm that both Harry and Quatre followed. Hiei and Quatre made sure that the pleasure was at a maximum by hitting their bottom's prostate every time. It was Harry that climaxed first crying out Quatre's name, Quatre followed Harry feeling the channel tighten and milk him, which in turn caused Hiei to cum.

Wufei walked into the shrine to find out that Severus had gone to a Potions Convention in Mexico and wouldn't be back for a couple of weeks. He decided to focus his time on training and getting ready for the final battle of their war. He wanted nothing more than to know that everyone that he loved would be safe and sound. It was turning out to be that he wasn't a lone dragon any longer. He was able to see that even though he had never had friends before those at the shrine had worked their way into his heart, in a short amount of time.

Herro wanted to show Duo around the places that he had grown up in without having to worry about anyone at the shrine being in trouble. He made sure that he took Duo out when Kurama and Kuronue were at the shrine, even though Genki promised him that no one was in danger at the shrine. He just wanted to be sure, after all there was someone out there trying to get to Harry again.

Sorry the chapters are so short. PLEASE UPDATE.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundum Wing, Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.

(-)Why are you back in my life?(-)

It was a couple months later that anything happened that made everyone believe that it was time for Harry to leave the Shrine. Dumbledore, Hermione, and Ron had shown up at the shrine the day after Harry had found out the he was pregnant. While Hiei, Quatre and Harry were very happy with the news of the unborn child, it also made Harry nervous, as he kept remembering the dream that he had when he first came to the shrine. It turned out that Dumbledore was trying to convince Harry that the prophecy hadn't been completed as there was a dark lord out there still. It had been Heero that had laughed when Dumbledore said that.

"He was able to defeat one dark lord that marked him. I do not recall Harry ever being marked by the so-called dark lord that is running wild now. He will stay with his family and friends until such a time when he wants to leave. I have no idea how you found us but I can assure you that if you come back we will stop at nothing to make sure you never see Harry again," Kurama threatened the three.

"How dare you say such things to him, don't you know who he is?" Hermione yelled. Most of the people gathered there stared at Hermione as if she had two heads.

"We do know who he. Is the question is do you know who we are and what we are capable of?" Quatre asked.

"You are nothing but a bunch of teens that don't have any power to their names to stop the Headmaster from doing what he can to help the Wizaring world," Hermione stated. Remus, Sirius and Severus walked out of the shrine to see what the commotion was about. Sirius and Severus both had to hold Remus back from going after Dumbledore and trying to kill him for the pain that he had put them and Harry through.

"You fucking old coot, did you think that none of us would ever find out about the lies and manipulations that you put us through? How dare you make us believe that our cub was dead, Harry needed us and you let him believe that we had been killed by Voldemort. You are so lucky that these two have a hold of me of you would be dead for what you have done to my family," Remus yelled at the Headmaster.

"As for these teens being powerless they are far from it. You know the power that Harry has his brother's are of equal power. The Gundum pilots are able to kill without it being traced back to them. There are others that have what they call spiritual power or are demons. So for one second do not believe that you would be able to do what ever you wanted when it comes to this shrine or the people that live here," Severus stated. You could see the shock on the intruder's faces at what Severus had just told them.

"Severus, why would you want demons anywhere never you? Don't you know how dangerous they are my boy?" Dumbledore said trying to reason with Severus to get away from those that he believed had no right to live let alone walk among the normal people. "Besides I wanted to tell Harry that we found a way to bring his parents back and that they are waiting for him back at Hogwarts. The rest of you can come with us as well. Although the demons will have to have their powers bound so that they can not harm any one."

"Do you honestly believe that I would allow you to come any closer to my friends and family? Or that I would believe for one second that you have brought my parents back from the dead? Here I thought that I didn't have 'idiot', 'stupid' or 'gullible' written on my forehead. Come on it was you who told me that magic can only do so much, it can't bring people back from the dead. So you expect me to believe you not that my parents are alive when they were dead over six months ago when I left?" Harry asked mockery dripping from his words.

"Harry, you don't know what you are talking about the Headmaster has enough power that he can do what everyone else is unable to do. You should come back with us, like the Headmaster said your friends cam cone with us, Remus, Severus and Sirius probably want to see London again. It is after not only their homeland but yours as well. What was it that Severus was talking about you don't have any siblings. If you come home with us we can get you the help that you need so you can stop imagining people," Hermione said.

"I can assure you that not only is Harry no imagining having siblings he will not be going anywhere with you. Not only will Heero and I not allow him, but I'm sure his mates would fight you until they are dead before they let you take him anywhere," Kurama showed Hermione the faults in her statement.

Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundum Wing, Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.

(-)Can't you just leave me alone?(-)

"There is no way that Harry would ever have a mate," Ron protested. Harry laughed as both Quatre and Hiei glared at Ron for his stupidity.

"I do believe that Kurama said mates, as in more than one. You really have to listen to what you are being told. He has two different mates that would go to the ends of the Earth for him, and him for them. As for his siblings Heero and Kurama are his brothers. That would be the one with the long red hair and my partner. The one that has his gun out and will kill you if you get to close to his brother. He was the one that came and got Harry from your school when everyone abandoned him," Duo told the three in front of them. Harry leaned into Quatre as he watched the shock appear on the faces of his old friends and Headmaster. Hiei watched as both Harry and Quatre were amused by the information that was able to uproot the ideas the three had for Harry.

"I have a question, if my parents were alive why would you not bring them with you in order to convince Harry that he should come with you?" Heero asked. Hermione glared at him for questioning them.

"They were to weak to come with us. Bringing them would have harmed them, instead of helping them heal. They have been dead for over seventeen years, what did you expect? I also don't believe that Harry would take more that one partner at a time." Hermione was looking for something that would ruin the story that they had going. Hiei stepped closer to his mates. Harry leaned over and kissed him then turned his head and kissed Quatre.

"I beg to differ Granger, you will find that I do indeed have two mates. Both of who I love. I find it hard to imagine that you would know anything at all about me. You can try to guess but you'll find that what you thought you knew about me is no longer true. I ask that you all leave now, there is nothing left to talk about. I will not becoming with you," Harry told them before leaving with the rest of his family following him. It was too late for anyone to stop them as Weasley grabbed Harry's hand and shoved a portkey in it. He activated it and Harry, Quatre and the other three disappeared. Everyone went wild when they noticed what had happened. Severus, Sirius and Remus quickly told them what had happened and where they thought that Harry and Quatre had been taken. It took little to no time for everyone to pack their belongings and for Severus to hold out the portkey he still had from the time he was in the Order. Meanwhile in London, Harry and Quatre appeared in the hospital wing in Hogwarts. Quatre looked around while still staying close to Harry and keeping an eye on the three that had brought them here. Harry however had his eyes fixed on the two figures that were sitting up in two of the beds farthest from the doors.

"They weren't lying when they said that you were alive. Although something tells me that you have always been alive but held hostage somewhere," Harry said looking at both his parents. Their heads snapped towards Harry when he spoke. Lily started to cry while nodding at what Harry said.

"Dumbledore had put us in a house just before Halloween. We tried everything that we could to get out. We wanted to be able to protect are children but he had spells around the place. He made sure that we got the Daily Prophet so that we could see what was going on in the world. He came and got us yesterday and made sure that we were injured so that it would be hard for us to leave here. Where are your brothers Harry and who is that with you?" Lily asked her son. She watched as the blonde stayed close to her youngest son even as Harry walked towards them.

"This is Quatre, he is one of my two mates. The only one that was touching me when the youngest Weasley boy activated the portkey. Both Heero and Kurama are in Japan but I imagine that Severus, Remus and Sirius will bring them here."

"Harry, you know that we love you and that we are very proud of you. I wish that we had been there for you," James said looking at his son. "I'm glad that Remus, Sirius and Severus have been there for you. I'm sorry for not being there. I have continuously beat myself up for not being there."

"Dad it is not your fault, Dumbledore made sure that I was alone like he wanted. I was trained to be a pawn and a weapon but nothing else." Quatre held Harry as he noticed that there were other people entering the hospital wing. Poppy was shocked when she went to check on the Potters when she saw Harry sitting there with a blonde next to him.

"Harry, how did you get here? Last I heard you left and that no one has seen you for the past six months. But I must say that being away has been very good for you. You've even gained some weight." Poppy said as she worked on James to see how he was healing. When she finished with both Lily and James she turned and looked at Harry who was smiling.

"I was portkeyed here by Dumbledore, Granger and Weasley. I was in Japan with my family, as for the weight it wouldn't be good for the baby if I didn't gain weight," Harry said looking not only at his parents but Poppy as well.

Please review.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundum Wing, Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.

(-)Can this be the end of Dumbledore?(-)

The two women surprised Harry by squealing at his news. Well his mom not so much, but Poppy, it was hard to believe as she was normally very reserved. Quatre smiled as Harry stood there already looking like the proud father. If nothing else it was easy to see how spoiled this little one was going to be. Quatre could only hope that no harm would come to his mate while he was pregnant.

"Well let me run a scan to see if there is anything wrong with the child or the father. I assume that it is you're lover's child?" Poppy stated while Harry laid down on a bed and pulled up his shirt. Poppy ran the spell to check and see how the child was doing and an ultra sound picture floated above Harry's stomach. While both of the boys were excited to see the child, they both wished that their other mate was there to see it as well.

"The child has two possible fathers, Quatre and Hiei. This moment would be even better if he was here to be able to see the picture of our first child. Can you tell anything by the scan? Is something wrong?" Harry asked. Poppy had to try and calm down the pregnant nineteen year old.

"Harry there is absolutely nothing wrong with the child. Someone is trying to get into the hospital wing's back rooms. Which is actually where we are. This place is for the really sick patients that need to be isolated from everyone else. I'll be right back." Poppy went towards the door while leaving the picture up so that the parents could watch their child for a little bit. When Poppy came back into the room many people followed her. Severus, Remus, Sirius, the Gundum pilots, the spirit detectives and Kuronue.

"Hiei, you have to come over here and see our baby," Quatre said looking at the fire and ice demon. The three parents where talking to Poppy about the baby, finding out that Harry was seven months along and that he would most likely start gaining weight and having weird craving. Meanwhile both Heero and Kurama noticed the other two that were originally in the room.

"Mom, dad, how is it that either one let alone both of you are here in the hospital alive?" Kurama asked. Both Lily and James studied the two teens that had turned out to be their other children. James went into the same explanation that they had told Harry. Everyone sat around and caught up on what was going on and what had gone on in the past eighteen years. Once both parents were told almost everything about their children they decided that they should get some sleep seeing as they themselves were still healing from what had happened with Dumbledore. Eveyone was confined to the room for over two weeks before Poopy was sure that everyone was in top form and could handle almost anything. When the group went out of the room, Duo, Trowa and Wufei all had to get going as they had missions that they had to complete and they were already behind on them.

"You do know that no we are here we should help get rid of Lucius Malfoy least he comes after us. I've been dreaming of all of you dieing by his hands and it's starting to really piss me off. I want to be able to raise my child in a world where it's sort of safe. I also want they baby to know of it's full heritage. That can't be done until both Malfoy and Dumbledore have been taken care of," Harry announced to the group.

It took everyone little to no time to get to the front doors of the school. However, when the doors were opened they were able to see the battle that was going on. Lucius Malfoy had gathered all of the Death Eaters that hadn't been caught and used them as his minions. Harry looked to where Dumbledore and Malfoy were fighting. It seemed that neither one was able to get the upper hand and both were tiring quickly. It took next to nothing for Kurama to manipulate the land and trap those working with Malfoy in a cocoon of some sort that no one seem to be able to get out of. Quatre and Hiei lead Harry carefully over to the two men who had stopped fighting to see what was happening.

"I want the pair of you to listen to my. One: I wasn't the one that turned you son gay. Two: I had no desire of coming back to this world until Dumbledore was gone. Three: now that I'm here we are going to end this. And last but not least neither are a Lord of anything, be it the light or the dark." With that said Harry let Hiei go after Dumbledore, which was his right as the dominant of the mated three. It took only a few hits with his sword before he finished off the work by cutting off Dumbledore's head. At the same time Quatre had pulled out his gun and calmly shot one Lucius Malfoy in the head. Both wannabe lords fell to the ground, dead before they hit it. Harry stood their laughing at the fact the man who hated muggles was done in with a gun.

It's short and almost finished. Please review.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundum Wing, Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.

(-)That is the end or is it?(-)

It didn't take long for the news that the Potter's were alive and had two other children to hit the papers. Many of the newspapers ran stories for the next month of what Dumbledore had done to the Potter family. When the Wizaring world learned that the threat of Lucius Malfoy was gone spread relief throughout Britain. As it was the Potter's just wanted to be left alone so that they could get on with their lives. Harry, Quatre and Hiei had threatened the reporters that they were to stay away from them once their child was born or they would be sued. Harry had done his job and now had the right to live his life as he pleased and that included having a quiet, peaceful life. He was nine months pregnant an in the hospital wing when his godfather had been declared free.

"While that is wonderful Siri, did you mind leaving so that I can get my chid out? I would like to hold my baby and I would rather keep some things hidden from you." Harry screamed at him as another contraction hit. Sirius left the room quickly and Poppy came over to him. Hiei and Quatre had both told Harry that he would be there for him every step of this labour and were positioned on either side of him by his head. Hiei was holding his hand, while Quatre was mopping up the sweat that was running down Harry's face.

"Alright Harry, on the next contraction I want you to start pushing. You are completely dilated," Poppy informed the teen. Harry nodded and started pushing not a minute later. He squeezed Hiei's hand and as pain tore through him.

" One of you two are so having the next child. Because if you think for one second I'm letting you near me you've got another thing coming. I will cut them off before you can even think of it." Harry yelled at his mates, after trying to catch his breath. Both Quatre and Hiei nodded knowing better than to say anything. It took Harry thirty minutes to deliver his beautiful baby boy. Once Harry was holding his child after he had been cleaned off, he forgot all of the things that he had said and all the pain that he had gone through.

"What are you going to name your child?" Poppy asked filling out the birth certificate.

"His name is Blake Orion Potter," Harry answered. He looked down at Blake, who had blonde hair, with blue streaks and greenish red eyes. He was the perfect blend of all three of them. The family gathered around the bed when the were let in and watched as the family of four seemed to be in their own world. Both Quatre and Hiei had their arms wrapped around Harry, as he held Blake. Harry turned to the two of them smiling.

"I love the pair of you, thank you for giving me our son."

"We love you as well Harry. Though it should be us thanking you for our son," Quatre replied and Hiei nodded. Harry kissed Hiei, then turned his head and kissed Quatre. The family was safe and there was no threats on their lives for now, what more could they ask for?

Please review.


End file.
